Mario
Note: This is not an original game, but rather a reimagined version of a game that has already been released. This game being Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam as it was generally unfavored by fans of the Mario & Luigi series and Paper Mario series. This version is full of ideas that could've been incorparated, had the game do it's original intentions and work as the perfect crossover. Please enjoy if you do bother to read it. Basic Info Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (known as Mario & Luigi RPG 5: Paper Mario MIX in Japan and South Korea, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. in Europe and Oceania) is a game for the Nintendo 3DS that was released on March 25th 2016, it is a game in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%26_Luigi_(series) Mario & Luigi series] for Nintendo 3DS that crosses over with the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Paper_Mario_(series) Paper Mario series] developed by AlphaDream and Intelligent Systems. Story 'Prolouge: The Answer to Something' "Ahem. . . today we'll be reading the story of The Aeon Time String. Legend has it that the Aeons had created the time string themselves. However one dark and stormy night, a strangely shaped creature tried to steal the string but caused it to explode and spread the Chrome Instruments. The Chrome Insturments were eight different parts of the Aeon Time String, and because of that incident, to this day no one knows where these instruments are, and if they're even still relevant." 'Chapter One: Down and Out' In Mushroom Castle, Mario, Luigi, and Peach are in Mushroom Castle drinking some Koopa Tea . Professor E. Gadd arrives and shows the Mario Brothers. his latest invention, Destie, a speaking 3DS that appears to have human features. Professor E. Gadd explains that the robot will aid them in difficult situations. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Goombas, Koopas Hammer Brothers, and Shy Guys, all in grey burst into the room. A short stubby wizard walks in and drinks a bottle of some black substance, Mario proceeds to fight him with E. Gadd telling him what to do, but fails to the villian's ghastly powers of the black substance. Chaos arises in the Mushroom Kingdom as this wizard starts filling the place with different ink substances, setting places on fire. In the REAL Mushroom Kingdom, everything is all peaches and cream here as Princess Peach is writing different invatations for a Mario Party she's hosting in her castle in hopes of rasing some money for the run down Fungu House of Seniors. She sends the bros upstairs to the attic in order to get some decorations. Gameplay The gameplay acts similar to past entries in the Mario & Luigi series as the Bros can still use A and B to jump, hammer and use overworld techniques. However given the fact that Paper Mario is now a new playable character to the game. Players control Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario simultaneously (Paper Mario using X). Because the player now has two characters following after Mario, all three characters can be made to jump simultaneously with Y which also causes the three to flutter in the air briefly when held. By continuing to hold the button after jumping simultaneously, players can charge up a dash. Similar to Bowser's Inside Story or Dream Team, the game features two separate worlds to explore in. The major difference is the fact that the "Main Mushroom Kingdom" features the three man line, Two Reds and One Green, while the new "Story Mushroom Kingdom" has Paper Luigi as another new playable character (Controlled by Y). The Story Mushroom Kingdom is more or less similar to Super Paper Mario, as when finding a ripped out Page from the Star Book, Paper Luigi jumps inside that one page and travels around in the area to look for broken sentences in order to fix up the page and attach it back to the book. The world is played from a side-scrolling perspective. Battles against enemies take place within the world itself much like Super Paper Mario. The trio in the real world can also help the green guy traverse past different obstacles by writing in commas and spaces in the story of the book itself. Battle System The battle system, is a mixture of gimmicks from the first two Paper Mario games and most of the Mario & Luigi games, with them taking place on a show stage in front of an audience. Players control all four members of the group. Paper Mario, in a first for the series, fights alongside but independently from Mario and Luigi, unlike the Baby Bros. in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the only other installment to feature characters fighting alongside the Mario Bros. This allows the trio to take three actions in one turn. While Mario and Luigi control similarly to the way they did in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Paper Mario's abilities set him apart from the other two. Paper Mario is able to create mysitical copies of himself as a battle command, which slightly increase the damage he can do in his attacks: He can land as many jumps as he has copies, and when he uses his hammer, the copies will split and target all enemies on the field. Paper Mario loses a copy for each hit he takes, but can replenish them on his turn before using another battle command. By collecting Badges and even upgrading his Boots and Hammer, he can preform different variations of attacks with the copies. Players are able to use Bros. Attacks with Mario and Luigi, working like they did in previous games. In addition, a new variation of special attacks called Trio Attacks can be performed with Paper Mario. These attacks have all three members attack enemies with a giant cardboard hammer to paperize them before executing the attacks. Another new addition are the Battle Cards, replacing the badge system, also from the previous two games. The player creates a deck of 10 Battle Cards, one of which will be played each turn. These range from boosting stats, dealing damage, or lowering an enemies stats or level. Each one needs a different amount of Star Points to use, which the audience can replenish, when the brothers preform stylish moves. The audience consists in various friends and foes sitting and cheering when attacking. If using the Stylish move in battle, the trio will recover more SP. Some Bosses use the audience to recover their HP or even attack the brothers . Some spectators in the audience may throw helpful or hurtful items at them and some may incapacitate the rest of the audience, making SP recover more difficult. Paper Luigi, unlike the rest of the brothers, acts a fourth wheel in battles as instead of fighting. He plays the music of the battles using his Juke Box to swipe up some special Musical Attacks to appeal to the audience. In addition the game features a melody system, this replaces the previous chase aspects of Dream Team. In this system, Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario help Paper Luigi trap the enemies in a Treble Cleft note and once the enemy is trapped, the trio preform combinations in unison for both their Special Attacks and dodging special enemy attacks, the button prompts are displayed as either the enemies attacks which follow the beat of the music being played or when performing Special Attacks as a rainbow band that has each button prompt indicated on the band for the player to press, hold or move when necessary. All attacks follow the rhythm of each song being played and this includes regular attacks which while not as dynamic as the deal extra damage if the player taps certain buttons in between the Bros. attacking. 'Battle Commands' 'Bros. Attacks' A list of Bros. Attacks that Mario and Luigi obtain during their adventure by collecting ten Attack Pieces in a single area, either by hitting Attack Piece Blocks or completing certain tasks. There are at least twelve Bros. Attacks in total, six shared between the brothers. Two of which are based off of the Mix Flower from Partners in Time and Magic Window from Bowser's Inside Story. ' ' *'Red Shell': In a 3D angle, use the A Button for Mario and the B Button for Luigi, and kick that shell! *'Pocket Rocket: '''Use the rocket to launch the Plumbers into the air. Remember A for Mario, and B for Luigi. Press those buttons to stomp on the enemy, the rocket will fire at the end. Aim the rocket by sliding left and right on the circle pad. Do one loop, and then aim right in the middle of where your enemies are standing! *'Tweester Crank:' A crank machine with a Tweester symbol appears. When a button pops up, mash the button repeatedly to spin the crank and enlarge the Tweester! *'Cannonball Chuck:' Press A to begin spinning, then A again when you're ready to launch. Aim straight ahead! Once your cannonball is in the air, you can steer left and right using the Circle Pad. You can also fly higher by sliding down and lower by sliding up on the Circle Pad. When aiming for tall enemies, slide down on the Circle Pad to fly high and topple them! *'Musical Heat:' Mash the A and B buttons to throw mini music notes into the sky building up an orchestra of Star Spirits. The bigger the orchestra, the louder it will sound! *'Comic Hook:' Use the Circle Pad to steer as you slide along the path of Paper People. Be careful! If you fall off the path, your attack wil fail. Press the corresponding button to jump over gaps in the rails. At the end of the path, steer Mario and Luigi towards the enemies with the Circle Pad! ' *'''Green Shell: In a 2D angle, use the B button for Luigi and the A button for Mario, and kick that shell! *'Fire Flower': Mash the A and B Buttons for the bros to throw the Fire balls. Once you get em all generate a huge fireball and then bonfire time! *'Drill Shell: '''Press B to launch, and then press A to drill down when you're directly over an enemy. Once you connect, press B as many times as possible to deal the most damage. *'Balloon Blast: At the top of each jump, press either A or B to blow up the balloon. The better your timing, the bigger the balloon will get. The timing gets harder with each jump. Pump that balloon and let it fly! *'Clock Out: '''As the brothers jump out of many different clocks at different speeds, press their respective buttons for when they jump out and hammer the enemies! *'Mega Mayhem: 'Press B each time Luigi stomps on the ground. You'll speed up if you time it right. Press A at just the right time to whack your enemy with the hammer. Continue pressing A each time Mario lands on an enemy's head to keep dealing damage! 'Trio Attacks ' Unlike Mario and Luigi's Bros. Attacks, these attacks allow the three fully active members of the team to perform special attacks by combining their moves. *'Trio Raquet: Press the characters' buttons to hit the ball back at the wall. Return each hit and then press the character buttons in order to do a special attack! *'Trio Kite': Press each character's button as fast as possible when indicated. The faster you push the buttons, the higher the kite will fly! Climb up the kite to slam the enemy down for a final Smash! *'Trio Whirligig': Use the Circle Pad to steer your characters around the spiral. You can press X to dive faster. Pass through as many rings as possible, and try to collect all the enemies. You collect enemies simply by ploughing through them on your way down. The same goes for the rings. Aim for them and dive through! At the bottom, press A just as you reach each platform to punch through. The number of rings you hit determines how many platforms there will be at the end. *'Trio Star': When the attack is initiated, Mario and Luigi appear in a Japanese style dojo with a line of Paper Mario copies to the left and right of them (the amount depends on how many active copies Paper Mario had before the attack started). Their enemies will now then start falling down the screen, with the Mario Bros using a crosshair to aim and fire shurikens at them (with for Mario and for Luigi). The player can also press as the shuriken approaches the enemy to make Paper Mario attack it with more power. *'Trio Train: '''Mash the X button for the Paper Mario clones as they pump coal into the steam train's firebox in order to chase the enemies on the tracks. As the train draws nearer, press A and B in unison, hammering the ground in order to make that fire smoking red and powerful for more damage! *'Trio Meteor': As each meteor drops, you can control it using the Circle Pad. The meteors generate wind that you can use to collect the enemies in one spot. For maximum impact, use the wind to gather all the enemies in the central crater. Once they're in the crater, the enemies won't blow around much, so it's easier to hit them. As the meteors get close, start aiming directly for the enemies. Press each character's button to jump off his meteor at the last second. Hitting all the enemies at once deals huge damage! If each meteor hits an enemy, you'll get a bonus attack! Characters Playable 'Supporting Characters' 'Villians and Roadblockers''' Enemies Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games